Dr Yushi
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Gimana cara Yushi menebus smua utang sewa kliniknya? Siapa aja ya, pasiennya? Baca aja dehh.. Chapter 2, crossover ama BLEACH!
1. About That Strange Black Book

Disclaimer : pertama-tama, tentu aja langganan saiia mas Takeshi Konomi

_**Disclaimer**__ : pertama-tama, tentu aja langganan saiia mas Takeshi Konomi.. Karena banyak crossover dari anime laen, mungkin aja nie bakal panjang en makin banyak disclaimernya.. Huahahahahaha... Bwat nie episode sih Takeshi Obata en Tsugumi Ooba._

_**Note**__ : Nie fic emank gag ada yang request, jadi ditulis cuma berdasarkan napsu en keinginan semata, hahahahahaha.. -ditabok-_

_Bwat fans Yushi Oshitari en Yagami Raito, gw saranin sih jangan baca, tapi kalo SIAP ngelyat tokoh favorit loe diancurin, yah selamat baca... Read on your own risk.. bwahahahahahaha.._

_**Special thanks**__ : maii golden pair ToChan, yang entah kenapa malah jadi hobi ngeledekin mas Saitaku.. Hahahahahaha.._

_Maii 'mom', Kumail, yang bantuin saiia milih antara Kenya ato Yuushi (hahaha.. jadi 'Between Two Oshitaris' dunz XD -promosi MODE ON-). Hasilnya, saiia milih Kenya en mama pilih Yushi.. Dasar.._

_Yah, kepanjangan salam, mulai aja deh!_

--

Di suatu daerah di pinggiran Jakarta...

Terlihat sebuah klinik pasrah yang bangunannya udah amat sangat banget jelek, bahkan papan namanya sudah rusak. Meski tuh papan udah jelek en nggak sedap dipandang, kalo dilyat baek-baek (dengan memicingkan mata atau kalau perlu nempelin tuh papan ke muka) maka akan terbaca "Klinik Oshitari".

Meski kliniknya udah nggak layak, tapi dokter yang bertugas di sini lumayan terampil, namanya Yushi Oshitari. Cuma saja, dokter ini agak, eh, sangat MESUM, jadi bagi anda pasien baik cewe maupun cowo, lebih baik hati-hati kemari. Karena alasan itulah yang berobat di sini biasanya manula.

Tentu saja Dr. Yushi tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani oleh seorang suster cantik berbadan bohai namanya Suster Gakuto. Sebenarnya Gakuto tidak mengerti tentang kedokteran sama sekali, Ia juga tidak bisa masak, mencuci, ngepel dan lain-lain, sehingga semua pekerjaan itu terpaksa Yushi yang mengerjakan. Meskipun begitu, Yushi tetap mempekerjakan Gakuto karena Ia menyayangi cewe, eh, cowo itu. Selain itu, mana ada cewe laen yang bersedia jadi susternya si dokter mesum??

Suatu hari yang nggak cerah-cerah amat, di Klinik Oshitari..

Gakuto duduk di bangku tamu, sambil membolak-balik majalah Trubus tanpa minat. Majalah Trubus? Emang selera Dr. Yushi agak kolot, jadi jangan berharap menemukan majalah seperti Animonster atau GameStation di sini. Hahaha, kok malah jadi promosi..

"Huaaahhh.." Gakuto menguap. Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang manusia dari kejauhan. Gakuto langsung menjerit kegirangan.

"Dokterr!! Lihat!! Ada tamu!!" Teriak Gakuto riang. Yushi keluar dari kamar prakteknya dengan niat nggak niat.

"Kakek-kakek atau nenek-nenek?" Tanyanya tanpa minat. Memang si, pelanggan setia Klinik Oshitari cuma dua macam, yaitu kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek.

Gakuto memandang tamu pertama mereka hari ini dengan penuh minat, sementara Yushi terlihat malas. Alangkah terkejutnya Yushi ketika yang datang bukan kakek-kakek atau nenek-nenek, tapi seorang pemuda berjas dan menenteng tas kerja hitam.

"Ahh, selamat datangg!!" Sambut Yushi dengan antusias, "Silakan masuk!! Silakan melihat-lihat dulu, kalau sudah klop baru silakan berobat!!"

Lho?? Sebenernya Yushi buka praktek klinik atau buka pameran, si??

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tas hitamnya, "Kepada Tuan Oshitari Yushi, kami dari PT. Kucing Terbang ingin menagih biaya tanah di sini seharga 2 MILYAR RUPIAH. Harap segera dilunasi dalam akhir bulan ini."

Yushi melongo. "Ke... Kenapa biaya tanahnya bisa mahal amit-amit kayak gitu??"

"Iya!! Padahal rumah di Cibubur aja nggak mahal-mahal amat kayak gitu!!" Tambah Gakuto.

"Tuan Yushi..," Pemuda itu tetap berusaha bersikap sopan, "Hutang ini sudah berbunga banyak dari jaman kakek moyang anda tinggal di sini.. Dulu si cuma sekitar 100 rebu-an, tapi karena nggak dilunasi sampe sekarang, makanya bunganya jadi bengkak kayak gitu.."

"Tapi.. Kenapa harus saya yang bayar?? Tagih aja sama kakek moyang saya sono!!"

Duh, nie orang.. Utang banyak aja sempet-sempetnya ngeles!! Protes si pemuda itu dalam hati. Tapi, karena ketabahannya yang luar biasa itu, akhirnya Ia tetap menahan marah, "Dalam hukum, jika yang bersangkutan sudah meninggal, maka kewajiban tersebut diwariskan pada ahli warisnya.."

"Aduhh, mas tahu sendiri klinik saya nggak laku!! Gimana saya ngelunasin utang?? Tunggu anak saya aja deh, yang bayar,"

"TIDAK BISA!!" Akhirnya si pemuda kehilangan kesabarannya, "POKOKNYA AKHIR BULAN INI HARUS DILUNASI!! KALO NGGAK, SITU TERPAKSA SAYA GUSUR!!"

Si pemuda itu pergi dengan kesal, sementara Yushi dan Gakuto cengok. Yushi langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Gakuto!!" Yushi memeluk Gakuto, "Kalau klinik ini digusur, kita terpaksa hidup menggelandang!! Gimana inii??"

"Ehm, gimana ya, dok.. Tenang ya, cup cup.." Gakuto mengelus kepala Yushi, padahal maksudnya Yushi meluk Gakuto supaya Yushi bisa naro kepalanya di dada Gakuto yang empuk itu. Dasar mesum...

Di saat mereka putus asa, datanglah tamu yang hadir bak malaikat turun ke bumi.. Halah, lebay bangedh..

"Permisiii..." Panggil orang itu, "Apakah klinik ini buka??"

Yushi langsung bangkit berdiri, "Ahh, kami buka!! Silakan masuk!!" Dalam hatinya, Ia tak peduli apa tamunya manula atau bukan. Yang penting Ia butuh uang!

Tapi, yang datang bukanlah manula..

Cewek itu berambut panjang sebahu dan mengenakan baju yang imut. Ia menuntun seorang cowok berpotongan rambut rapi dan berbaju rapi pula, tapi tampang cowo itu rada mesum kayak Yushi juga.

Cewek itu menatap Yushi setengah tidak yakin, "Misa tidak yakin kamu bisa menolong pacar Misa.. Kelihatannya kamu tidak bisa dipercaya.."

"Enak saja!! Gini gini saya sudah berpengalaman 2 tahun di bidang kedokteran!!" Protes Yushi.

"Baiklah, Misa coba saja.." Sahut cewek itu pasrah, "Soalnya Misa sudah pergi ke seluruh dokter terkenal di mancanegara, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil menyembuhkan pacar Misa ini.."

"Hmmm... Gimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam dulu?" Yushi mempersilakan mereka masuk ke ruang praktek. Cowo yang dibawa cewe itu menatap Yushi tajam, tapi kayaknya dibalas Yushi dengan tatapan genit, soalnya Yushi kan emang rada nggak normal..

--

DI RUANG PRAKTEK

"Nama saya Amane Misa.." Cewek itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Yang ini Yagami Raito, pacar Misa.."

Raito cuma menatap Yushi sinis.

"Ohh.. Lalu, pacar anda kenapa??"

"Hmm, sejak Ia memungut buku aneh bersampul item ini, dia jadi gila en suka teriak-teriak nggak jelas tentang Dewa en Keadilan.." Misa mengeluarkan buku item itu dari tasnya.

"Hmm? Buku apa ini? Boleh kulihat?" Yushi menatap buku itu penuh minat.

"Silakan.." Misa mengulurkan buku item itu, tapi sayangnya tuh buku keburu dicaplok sama Raito.

"Ini punyaku!! Siapa yang melawan akan diadili oleh Dewa!!" Kata Raito seperti kesurupan.

"Berikan itu!!" Yushi berusaha menarik kembali bukunya.

"Tidak!!" Raito tidak mau mengalah.

Akhirnya mereka malah main tarik-tarikan. Misa cengok, bingung ingin membela Yushi atau Raito. Karena emang nggak ada yang mau ngalah, akhirnya tuh buku nggak berdosa pun sobek..

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!" Teriak Raito, udah kayak lehernya abis dipenggal aja..

Yushi dan Gakuto menatap Raito heran. Emangnya tuh buku segitu pentingnya, ya??

Misa dan Gakuto berusaha menenangkan Raito, sementara Yushi membolak-balik buku item aneh itu. Kebetulan aja ada petunjuk pemakaian di halaman depan. Lho, buku kok kayak mesin cuci aja, ada petunjuk pemakaian.

"Bagaimana, dokter??" Tanya Gakuto. Akhirnya Raito tenang juga setelah ditendang Gakuto, alias pingsan.

"Hmm, how to use it.." Yushi menelusuri tiap-tiap kalimat di situ, "Aku nggak bisa bahasa Inggris.."

MIsa terlihat kesal, "Haduhhh, sMIsa udah jauh-jauh kemari malah dokternya nggak beres kayak giniii... Please dehhhhh... Bukannya sembuh, pacar Misa malah makin parah nehh!! Sudahlah, saya bawa ke dokter laen aja!! Nih, biaya prakteknya!!"

Misa meletakkan setumpuk uang di meja , lalu membawa Raito keluar dari klinik dengan gusar. Sementara itu, di dalam klinik..

"Dok.." Panggil Gakuto.

"Satu, dua, tiga.." Yushi asyik menghitung uang hasil 'prakteknya', "Kenapa, Gakuto??"

"Ehm, bukannya dokter pandai berbahasa Inggris?? Kenapa dokter bilang tidak bisa membaca tulisan di buku aneh itu?"

"Hooo.. dapet 200 rebay.. lumayan.." Yushi terus mencium-ciumi lembaran duit itu.

"DOKTER!!"

"Ehhh, copooott!!" Yushi kaget, "Kenapa sih??"

"Saya nanya, kenapa dokter pura-pura nggak bisa bahasa Inggris??" Sahut Gakuto kesal.

"Hooo... Habis petunjuk pemakaian buku ini rada aneh... Selaen ntuh, Gakuto, coba kamu pegang buku ini.." Jawab Yushi sambil mengulurkan buku itu pada Gakuto.

"Eh?" Gakuto menerima buku itu.

"KYAAAAAAAA!! ADA SETAAAAANNNNNN!!"

Gakuto jatuh terduduk melihat makhluk nggak jelas yang bermuka seram itu. "SEJAK KAPAN DIA ADA DI SITUUUU??"

"Hmm,kayaknya yang bisa melihat nie setan cuma yang udah megang buku item ini..." Sahut Yushi, "Setan, kamu itu apaan?"

"Eh, nggak sopan panggil gue setan.." Jawab makhluk itu, "Eike Ryuk, pemilik buku yang elo sebut aneh itu.."

"Lho?? Bukannya pemilik buku ini si orang nggak jelas yang tadi kesurupan??"

"Duhh, gini loh ceritanya.." Ryuk pun mulai bercerita. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Ia menjatuhkan buku item bernama 'death note' itu ke bumi, kemudian dipungut oleh anak SMA bernama Yagami Raito. Mulanya Raito cuma menggunakan death note itu untuk kebaikan, seperti membunuh penjahat dan sebagainya. Tapi semakin lama Ia makin menggila, dan Ia mulai membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Lainnya? Baca aja komik Death Note, terlalu banyak spoiler ntar author digigit ama Takeshi Obata-nya..

"Hooo..." Jawab Yushi sambil manggut-manggut, "Karena cewek aneh tadi juga udah bayar biaya prakteknya, jadi akan kulakukan sesuatu untuknya.."

"Eh?" Sahut Gakuto dan Ryuk bersamaan.

--

Sementara itu, Misa dan Raito berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan mencari rumah sakit yang lain. Tahu-tahu, Raito yang semula teriak-teriak kayak kesurupan jadi diem en nggak banyak ulah.

"Raito?? Kamu kenapa?" MIsa jadi khawatir. Banyak gerak khawatir, tapi kalo diem makin khawatir. Emang aneh, si..

"Mi.. Sa.." Sahut Raito pelan. "Aku.."

"Ng?"

Raito tersenyum, "Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu selalu.."

"Raito?" Wajah Misa memerah, "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba begitu? Misa senang sih, tapi.."

Kemudian Raito terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hoi, Raitoo?? Raitooo??" Misa mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Raito. Terlambat, sosok pria yang dicintainya itu sudah tiada.

"RAITOOOOOOOOO!!"

--

Di klinik Oshitari..

"Yushi, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan??" Tanya Gakuto.

"Ha? Cuma hadiah kecil buat nona yang sudah bayar 2x lipat itu.." Jawab Yushi ringan, sambil tersenyum culas.

D sampingnya, terbuka beberapa lembar buku bersampul hitam itu.

_Pukul 13.50_

_Raito Yagami berhenti memberontak, lalu Ia meminta maaf dan menyatakan cintanya pada Misa Amane, kemudian meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak._

--

_Hyaaa!!_

_Indah kah??_

_Maap kalo emank ceritanya ngaco dari cerita TeniPuri ato detnot yang beneran, namanya juga fanfic.._

_Endingnya rada angst?_

_Emank nie crita saiia bikin sembunyi-sembunyi, soalnya bete selama UAN.. hahahahaha..._

_Mau chapter 2-nya??_

_Polling yuukkkk... Tulis di review ya?? -promosi.. hahahaha-_

_Apakah di chapter 2 mau di-crossover sama: Naruto, Persona 3, Fatal Frame, Bleach, ato apa keq (selama saiia tauk ato nggak ya, hohohohoho)_

_Last word, makasih bwat yang baca, en jangan lupa ninggalin review ya.._


	2. Zanpakutou's Problem

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi

_Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi.. Saiia bosen nuliz namanya XD en mas Kubo Tite.. mungkin mas Obata iqutan lage?_

_Ternyata.. Yang request chapter 2 banyak juga -terharu-, jadi saiia terusin.._

_Berdasarkan rapat saiia ama Gakuto en Yushi (Gakuto n Yushi : kapan kita rapat ama loe??), saiia memutuskan untuk di-crossover ama BLEACH, sesuai request Eila-san en Ryo Lawliet-san._

_Buat fans Yushi en Ichigo, sebaiknya jangan baca ato siap tokohnya DIANCURIN. -nyiapin pipi bwat ditampar-_

_Gimana?? Enjoy aja dehh.._

--

Di suatu pagi hari yang terik di klinik Oshitari..

"Pagi, dok.." Sapa Gakuto riang. Heran, kok masih bisa-bisanya dia riang gembira kerja di klinik nggak laku kayak gini..

"He eh.." Jawab Yushi dengan cueknya, "Haduh, hari ini nggak ada pasien.."

"Iya juga, si.." Jawab Gakuto, "Oh ya, dokter mau kopi?? Kubuatkan, ya?"

"AHH, JANGAN!!" Yushi langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Kalau kau mau kopi, biar aku saja yang buatin!!"

Kenapa Yushi takut begitu? Sebenarnya, waktu Gakuto disuruh bikin kopi sama Yushi, Gakuto malah masukin biji kopi ke microwave. Mungkin dia pikir bikinnya kayak bikin berondong jagung, masukkin biji jagung en langsung ngembang. Karena Gakuto lupa ngangkat pula, akhirnya tuh microwave meledak dan dapurnya hancur lebur. Biaya benerin dapurnya mahal amit-amit lagi!

"Kok gitu??" Protes Gakuto, "Kalau aku tidak bisa bikin kopi, nanti aku nggak bisa jadi istri.."

Yushi terdiam. Haruskah dia merelakan dapurnya untuk Gakuto-nya tercinta??

"Permisii..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Tamu! Yes!! Akhirnya dapurnya terselamatkan!!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!!" Gakuto langsung lari ke arah pintu masuk. Yushi menarik napas lega, karena akhirnya dia nggak usah bayar biaya reparasi dapur.

--

Gakuto melihat 2 sosok manusia aneh di depan pintu. Satu cewek, satu cowok, dan mereka sama-sama pakai baju hitam legam. Si cowok berambut oren ngejreng en si cewek bertampang jutek.

"Mas, mbak.. Mau ngelayat siapa??" Tanya Gakuto heran. Siang bolong gini kok pake baju item panjang gitu..

"Enak aja ngelayat!!" Protes si cowok berambut oren ngejreng, "Abis.. shinigami emang nggak punya selera fashion yang bagus.."

"Ya sudahlah, mari masuk.." Jawab Gakuto.

--

2 orang aneh itu pun masuk ke ruang praktek. Yushi cengok ngelyat baju aneh mereka.

"Mas, mau ngelayat sodara??" Tanyanya, "Di sini nggak ada yang meninggal kok.."

"Kami nggak mau ngelayat!" Sahut si cowok kesal.

"Jadi ngapain?"

"Yah berobatlahh!! Masa beli baju!!"

"Hoo, berobat, apa masalahnya??"

Kali ini si cewek yang ngomong, "Saya Rukia Kuchiki, yang ini namanya Ichigo Kurosaki.. Sebenarnya, dia punya masalah aneh.. "

"Iya dok, saya ini punya masalah aneh.." Sambung Ichigo, "Tiap siang malam, pinggul dan punggung saya terserang rasa sakit yang hebat.. Sungguh, saya nggak bisa menahannya.. Kira-kira kenapa ya, dok??"

"Sepertinya saya tahu penyebabnya.." Yushi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "ITU KARENA KAU MEMBAWA PEDANG SEGEDE GABAN ITU DI PUNGGUNGMU!!"

Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh berbarengan ke arah pedang gede itu. "Ohh, dokter cerdas!!" Sahut Rukia dan Ichigo takjub. Dasar bodoh, kalo gitu mah author juga bisa!

"Jadi, penyelesaiannya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak usah bawa tuh pedang lagi.." Jawab Yushi santai.

"Tapi.. Pedang ini penting bagiku.. Kalau nggak bawa dia, aku nggak bisa kerja.." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kerja apaan si loe?? Tukang sunat??" Kata Yushi asal-asalan, "Ya udah, pergi ke tukang pijet sono!!"

"Kalo gitu, dokter aja yang pijetin gue.."

"Lha, gue dokter, bukan tukang pijet!!" Omel Yushi.

"Ya uda, mbak!! Pijetin saya dong!!" Ichigo memanggil Gakuto.

"Hah, saya??" Tanya Gakuto polos.

"JANGAN!!" Yushi langsung panas, "Gakuto, jangan ikutin keinginan nih orang!!"

"Lha, saya kan bayar!! Jadi boleh dong!!"

"Tidak boleh!! Kalo yang satu itu nggak boleh!!"

Mereka jadi cekcok. Rukia bingung mau mihak mana, sementara Gakuto cengok. Ichigo emang nggak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh, toh dia beneran pegel, tapi Yushi yang kebiasaan nonton bokep udah mikir jauh 'ke sana'. Ke mana? Itu terserah imajinasi anda.

"Ya udahlah!! Mending gue ke Mak Erot!!" Ichigo menyerahkan setumpuk uang di meja Yushi, "Ayo, Rukia!!"

Rukia bingung, tapi akhirnya dia mengikuti Ichigo. Mereka pun keluar dari klinik Yushi.

"Huh, dasar.." Jawab Yushi kesal, "Lumayan si, dapet segini.. Tapi, aku akan balas dendam.."

Yushi mengeluarkan buku item saktinya.

--

TEMPAT MAK EROT

"Aduh, mak..Pijetannya maknyusss..." Kata Ichigo pelan.

"Ah, eyke tersanjung..." Jawab yang mijet. Tauk-tauk, Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di punggungnya.

"AHHH!! KENAPA PUNGGUNGKU MAKIN SAKITT?? RUKIAAAAA!!"

"Ichigo, kenapa??" Rukia menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Ichigo, "Ichigo!!"

"ARRRGGGGHHH!!"

"Ichigo?? Ichigo?? ICHIGOOO!!"

--

Suasana kembali damai di klinik Oshitari..

"Dok, sebenernya dokter nulis apa??" Tanya Gakuto.

"Bukan apa-apa.." Jawab Yushi, "Gakuto, aku pegel nih, mau pijetin aku nggak??"

"Eh?"

Syuuut, buku item itu kebuka.

**Pukul 13.50**

**Ichigo Kurosaki, mati setelah dipijet Mak Erot. Mati karena pegel2 di punggung yang berakibat kerusakan system syaraf.**

--

_Hyaa!! Maap jayuz!!_

_Sebenernya kalo pijet ntuh nyambung ke syaraf ya??_

_Bodo ahh... XD_

_Review pliz!_


End file.
